Unexpected help
by Zasztra
Summary: Claire arrives the Raccoon city and makes her way towards Chris apartment, but on the way there some men cause her trouble, but the savior in dark arrives to help her just in time. One-shot, WeskerxClaire-ish...


Disclaimer: No, I don´t own Resident evil, If I did...well....never mind.

* * *

A bus made its way through the darkest night, carrying tired travelers towards the huge Raccoon city. The city was famous of its connection with the international medical corporation, Umbrella. Some people traveled to the city to learn more about the corporation, or perhaps to work, but one girl was only interested in small family reunion which awaited her in the city.

Claire Redfield tried to keep her eyes open, but it was hard for her, since it was 3 am and she had barely had any sleep. She reminded herself to stay awaken, because the bus would soon arrive at the Raccoon city, and her brother Chris would be waiting for her at the station. So long had she hoped to visit her beloved older brother, but, they just had no time for it. Claire´s schooling took most of her time and Chris was way too busy with his job at the S.T.A.R.S. They both kept contact with each other via phone and letters but they had not seen each other for ages.

But now they finally had some precious time to spend together. Sure, 3 weeks was not a long time, but it was enough for them. After all it was better than nothing.

Truth to be told, Claire was most anxious to see her beloved brother, everyday she worried that he might get killed in his job. Being a part of S.T.A.R.S was serious business and it had its own dangers. She had for long time wanted to meet the people her brother always told about.

"Hehe" Claire laughed softly "its always me worrying over him" There wasn't many people travelling this time of night, but there were few passengers with big suitcases and bags, late night travellers like Claire.

Soon, the bus entered the Raccoon city, the streetlights illuminated the empty streets.

After a while, the bus reached the destination and Claire rose up from her seat, grabbed her luggage and got off the buss.

She looked around, the bus station was empty, there was no one waiting for her, which made Claire worry, after all Chris had told her that he would be waiting for her.

She cursed Chris´s name out loud, most likely he had forgotten this or something, which actually wouldn't surprise her much, since Chris´always forgot appointments She put down he bags and searched for a map from her backpack. Of course, she had marked Chris´ apartment down on the map and decided that she would walk there, since it wasn't that far away. No way she would wait for him here, the empty station gave her creeps.

She picked up her bags and started to make her way through the empty street.

Claire examined the surroundings carefully, it was not like she was afraid of travelling alone at night, but one could never be too careful.

Suddenly, she heard steps emerge from somewhere nearby, and when Claire turned towards the source she could see 2 men walking towards her.

Naturally, she sped up her walking pace, but so did the men.

"Oh god…." Claire whispered, now she was scared.

The Redfield girl started to recall all the self-defence moves Chris had taught her. She just prayed that she would not have to use them.

"Hey chicka! Wanna spend some time with us?" said a smug male voice, and strong smell of alcohol filled the air.

_`Great_´ Claire thought and ignored the men by keeping up the fast pace.

"Oi! Chick wait up, where are you going?" Said the other man and ran to block Claire´s way.

Claire stopped and eyed warily the rather handsome man, who was clearly dead drunk.

"My! Aren't you a cutie! Wanna come over to my house? Since you have packed and all."

"Please sir, move out of my way, I'm in hurry." Claire said in cold stern voice.

"Come on, surely you have time for us! Why don't you come and spend some quality time with us." said the man behind her and grabbed her arm rather roughly.

"Let go of me!" Claire shrieked. With almost unnaturally fast movement she dropped her luggage, turned around and smashed her fist into man´s face.

"OWW!" The drunk man yelled in pain and Claire backed up.  
"YOU BITCH!" The man snarled and started to approach Claire in rather threatening way. Blood streamed down from his nose and he looked really scary.

Claire was about to run away when the man blocking her way, took a firm grip of her arm.

"We don't like evil bitches who are full of themselves!!" The man slurred out and dug his nails into Claire´s soft skin.

"Let go!" Claire yelled and tried to kick and punch the man with her eyes closed.

Suddenly the man let go of Claire and she opened her eyes to see third man, who had iron like grasp of the drunkard´s wrist. The person had appeared from nowhere.....

"I believe that the miss doesn't want to spend any more time with the likes of you." Cold, deep and rich voice said.

Claire looked up to see a most handsome man she had ever seen.

"who the fuck are you!?" Said the drunk man to the tall, muscular and solid build blond male, who had sunglasses hanging from the collar of his spandex T-shirt.

The answer to his question was tightened grip, and Claire could see how the drunkard´s hand was turning blue due to the lack of blood circulation.

"I recommend that you leave this girl alone and disappear." The blond said.

"ok ok! We leave!! Just let go of me you freaking maniac!" The drunkard yelled and the taller man let go of his arm. The 2 intoxicated men ran off, the other left a small blood trail behind him.

Claire rubbed her arm, blushing a bit "Tha…..Thank you." She said and looked up into man´s eyes.

Claire´s savior didn't seem to care much about her, he just stood over her as Claire picked up her luggage.

"You should be more careful miss, this time of the night is not the safest to walk alone, even in this city." Said the man and picked up one of her bags.

"Yes I know" Claire answered hastily "I just arrived the city and my brother seems to have forgotten to pick me up! I'm just few hundred meters away from his apartment."

The man seemed to be amused "Indeed? Well, would you like me to escort you?" he offered.

Claire blushed "Oh, you don't have to! I´m pretty sure that Ill manage!" She said and picked up the rest of her luggage.

The blond man studied the girl in front of him, as if trying to match her face to something.

"Let me help you with your luggage, I would feel terrible if something happened to you. Plus, it seems that you are heading towards the same direction as I"

Claire smiled a bit "Thank you, mister…..?"

"Wesker, Albert Wesker" The blond gave a simple reply.

Claire gave a grinned "just call me Claire!"

_"Wesker? Have I heard that name before somewhere?_" It sounded so familiar, and it wasn't that common surname….oh well…"_Maybe I'm just tired"_ Claire thought.

They didn't talk when they walked towards her brother´s apartment. Few times Claire wondered if she should start conversation, but it felt like the man was dead tired, though he didn't show it. Finally they reached the house where Chris lived.

"Were here! Thanks for the escort, I hope it wasn't much bother to you….." She said blushing like a little school girl. She just couldn't help herself, the man was so handsome and helpful, even though bit emotionally cold. And even though he was much older than she.

"No, actually this is the address where I was heading as well…" Wesker gave a dry answer and looked rather annoyed.

Claire was a bit shocked, why was this man seeking out her brother at this time of the night? And the fact that Chris´ had not appeared to meet her, worried her even more…was his brother in trouble?!

The man saw the worried look in Claire´s eyes and gave a cold smile "Oh, don't be worried dear heart, the fact that your brother didn't appear to meet you is not my doings."

He rang the bell. No answer. Then Claire tried the bell, pressing it a bit longer.

Suddenly, they hear terrible beastly noise emerge from the apartment. Claire was worried but when she looked up to see Wesker´s face she calmed down a bit, since his face was serene, as if everything was normal and okay.

Finally after what seemed like ages the door opened. Claire didn't know how to react. The sight was horrible. Her brother, Chris Redfield stood in front of them with messy hair, dressed in T shirt and green boxers…..looking really sleepy.

"Wha?? Claire? Whats the time?" he asked yawning and looked dull.

Claire was ready die from shame "its 3.30 am"

"Day?"

"Friday 18." Claire snarled, everything seemed to make sense now, her brother had forgotten what day it was!

Suddenly Chris seemed to realize this "Oh god! I'm so sorry Claire I"_ yawn_ "Forgot completely!!"

"So, you forgot to go to work as well?" Asked Wesker´s voice filled with sarcasm.

Now Chris sobered up from his sleepiness "Captain Wesker!? What are you doing here??" Chris almost shrieked when he saw his boss loom over Claire, like the death itself coming to claim his sorry little hide.

"Well Redfield, I just got all my paperwork done, thanks to you for not shoving up at work today, and I just happen to meet your lovely little sister, walking alone the streets and being harassed by the drunk men, only because you happened to lose your track of the time?"

Claire paled. Captain Wesker? Chris boss?! Had the infamous captain Wesker, the horror of the S.T.A.R.S team helped her?

"Uh….I thought it was saturday…."

Claire choked on her breath, never in her life had she been so ashamed. She looked up to see Wesker´s reaction. The STARS Captain seemed to take this rather well.

"Fine, you will be doing overtime next week, every day." The captain said viciously. Then he turned to Claire "It was pleasure to meet you Claire, perhaps we shall meet again." He said with cold smile forming on his lips. ¨

Claire gave a quick glance towards his brother who stood in the doorway dumbfounded, before giving her full attention to the captain.

"Yes, thank you one more time, and I truly hope, that you do not think me to be like my brother…."

"You don't have to worry about that dear heart, now, good night." He said and reached up to touch Claire´s face softly, then he turned around and left.

Claire watched how her savior disappeared into the night, then she angrily turned her attention back to Chris and marched into his apartment.

"I'm truly sorry Claire." Her brother muttered when they drank a moment later coffee in the kitchen.

"Sorry!? I have never been so embarrassed in my life!" Claire snarled, her eyes blazing.

"Meh, Wesker´s a one big jerk." Chris muttered.

"He saved me from some late night drinkers! Damn you Chris, now he´ll probably think me to be just as lazy and stupid as you."

Chris seemed to snap up from his hazy thoughts "You were attacked!? Claire I told you not to travel alone at night!"

"Well excuse me mister, but I had to because certain someone happened to forgot to wait at the station."

Chris grit his teeth but couldn't find anything to say.

There was a small silent moment between them.

"what do you care what he thinks of you? Its not like you are going to move here, besides, he is my boss not yours. And he is a tyrant, he forces nme to work like a slave!"

Claire blushed a bit, if asked directly she would, of course, deny everything, but Chris understood right away.

"No way…..You have a crush on Wesker…..Claire, that gross he is like 20 years older than you!"

"No, I don't have crush on your boss, and no I'm not going to move here, but I hate that people think me to be lazy and useless bum just because you happen to live like a pig." Claire teased her brother and threw an empty pizza box at him, which was lying on the microwave.

"That's it! You are going to die!!" Chris growled playfully and the chase was on.

Her mind trailed back to Wesker every once in a while, somehow, she could not get his features out of her mind.

Even though not admitting it, she was happy that Chris had not come to pick her up, because then she would not have met her fair-haired knight in black armor.

* * *

Hey, hey....sorry if someone waited for new chap to my other fanfic, but I just got the idea for this story from nowhere....and wanted to write it. I think I'm gonna link this to Caged misery somehow perhaps....Dunno. WeskerxClaire hooray!


End file.
